Vad gör dig till en Hufflepuff?
by Moltie
Summary: Teddy Lupin går på Hogwarts och saker börjar otäckt likna saker från det förflutna. JA, ålder och liknande är fel men jag bryr mig inte om det för jag tog mig vissa friheter för att få storyn att bli bättre. Ber om ursäkt.
1. Chapter 1

_I månens matta sken kunde tre figurer urskiljas, en av dem skakade våldsamt medan de andra två höll fast, i varsin arm. En uggla hoade tyst i natten, som om den var rädd för att störa, väcka uppmärksamhet._

_"Vet du vad, smutsskalle?" sa en mörk, raspig röst och ett flämtande hördes från den fasthållne, rädslan kunde nästan förnimmas i luften. "Jag har alltid undrat varför ni fortsätter att envisas med att komma tillbaka hit. Ni är inget annat än lort under våra fötter."_

_Ett galet, psykotiskt skratt hörde från personen som stod vid den fasthållnes andra sida._

_"Får jag nu, får jag?" det psykotiska skrattet övergick till ett flickigt skratt, liknande skolbarnsfnitter. "Jag har velat detta så länge…" Hon strök sina kloliknade, röda naglar över den fasthållnes kind, farligt nära de gröna, skräckslagna ögon som var vattniga nu, ännu mer förtvivlade av rädsla än förut._

_"Så, så..." Den unge man som höll fast hårt i den andra armen, slog bort handen från kvinnan. "Om vi petar ut ögonen på dem kommer de märka för tidigt vad som händer, tror du inte? Och inte vill vi ha Potter och hans små underordnade springande här nu också, eller hur?"_

_Kvinnan skakade på huvudet ogillande, men log snart stort ändå och såg in i den skräckslagnes ögon._

_"Får jag leka med honom då?"_

_"Det vet du"_

_Och skriket som skar genom natten skrämde bort alla ugglor i närheten._

Teddy Lupin hade sovit dåligt nu igen. Rödsprängda ögon i spegeln var en vanlig syn numera, likaså de mörka skuggorna och påsarna under ögonen. Han gäspade och vände sig sedan om mot väggen för att somna om. Men han hann knappt sluta ögonen igen förrän någon klappade honom på axeln.

"Hey, Teddy! Din sjusovare, vakna! Eller ska du sluta äta frukost nu också för att bidra till ditt pigga anlete?"

Teddy grymtade. Han hade glömt, för ett ögonblick glömt att han var på Hogwarts, med tidiga morgonuppvaknanden och Hufflepuffs sovsal för sjätteårseleverna, med en alltid lika skojfrisk Adrian Renoir till granne. Han slängde en kudde på honom och grymtade till igen.

"Jag kommer, snart…"

"Äh, upp med dig nu!"

Och innan Teddy visste ordet av hade Adrian släpat honom ur sängen.

"Du kommer med nu!" Han log elakt. "Du vill väl inte missa försvar mot svartkonster, eller hur?"

Sedan försvann han ut ur rummet och lämnade Teddy i en röra med sängkläder och kuddar. För ett ögonblick övervägde Teddy att hoppa över frukosten trots allt och lägga sig igen, men nu skulle han ändå inte komma upp och Adrian hade rätt, han ville inte missa försvar mot svartkonster. Och att lära sig slåss mot mörkrets krafter på fastande mage hade aldrig varit en speciellt bra idé. Då han lyckades få på kläder och fixa sig tillräckligt för att se lite respektabel ut, lämnade han sovsalen för att få lite frukost tillsammans med de andra i Hufflepuff.

Stora salen var som vanligt full av liv och rörelse, idag gav det Teddy en fruktansvärd huvudvärk. Han slog sig surt ner bredvid Adrian och kände det som att han supit skallen av sig kvällen innan. Han svalde en klunk apelsinjuice med en grimas. Adrian skakade på huvudet medan han tittade på honom.

"Vad GÖR du på nätterna egentligen? Inte pluggar du, inte sover du och vad jag sett så är inte Victoire i närheten längre…" han log ett elakt, men ändå vänligt leende. Teddy orkade inte svara. Istället tvingade han ner en tugga nyrostad bröd och lät ögonen vandra över stora salen, som redan hade börjat tömmas på elever på väg till sina första lektioner för dagen. Han tog en klunk juice till och lämnade den halvätna mackan.

"Jag går Adrian, jag ska göra… jag ska hämta böckerna till försvar mot svartkonster. Vi ses där!"

"Jag sa väl inget dumt?" ropade Adrian efter honom, men Teddy låtsades inte höra. Han lämnade salen och gick med snabba steg upp för trappan, då han sprang rakt in i Victoire Weasley. Det kändes som han inte sett henne på flera år, eller ens någonsin, chocken av hennes skönhet gjorde att Teddy Lupin log sitt första leende på länge, det var som att alla problem som någonsin legat på hans axlar hade försvunnit. Sömnlösheten hade han glömt för länge sedan. Det var som att allt som spelade någon roll var att hon var där, deras nätter tillsammans, det var bara de just nu även om flera tredjeårselever passerade dem i trappan…

"Teddy." hon log och Teddy kände det som att han studsade. Så lite tid, med hennes GET-prov och allt, alldeles för lite tid. Han smekte hennes kind.

"Jag har inte tid nu." hon tog hans hand och kysste honom lätt, men drog sig snabbt ur innan han hann omfamna henne på riktigt, som han borde hinna mycket mer. "Trolldryckskonst, jag måste skriva klart uppsatsen nu, bara det sista kvar.."

Teddy tryckte hennes hand och försökte hålla henne kvar, men nöjde sig sedan med att kyssa henne en sista gång, memorera hennes mjuka läppar, den mjuka känslan av hennes vackra, blonda hår…

"Vi ses sen."

Hon log igen och nickade. När hon försvann runt hörnet kände Teddy återigen hur alla problem tyngde hans axlar, om möjligt ännu tyngre än förut. Om det bara kunde vara så att de hade all tid i världen, om det kunde vara så att ingen annan, eller inget annat, spelade någon roll. Precis så som det kändes när han höll Victoire i sina armar. Men de hade inte all tid i världen, mycket lite av den. Och nu var han dessutom sen till Försvar mot svartkonster.

_Det var kyligt, men hon fortsatte gå ändå, som om kylan inte störde henne det minsta. Den tunna kappa hon hade svept runt sig fladdrade i vinden runt hennes nakna anklar och fötter, som rörde vid det daggvåta gräset utan att reagera på de kalla dropparna. Plötsligt hördes röster i närheten och hon stannade till. Ett leende spred sig på hennes läppar och försiktigt tog hon upp sin trollstav från en ficka på insidan av kappan, som om hon var rädd att de skulle höra hennes smala fingrar mot tyget. __I skydd bakom ett träd granskade hon paret som nu passerade henne på stigen.__ Innan de hunnit märka att de var iakttagna hade hon viskat leende ._

_"Lamslå"_

_Flickan som höll pojken i handen föll till marken, utan ett ljud mer än den mjuka duns av hennes kropp som slog i gräset. Pojken snurrade runt och drog instinktivt sin trollstav._

_"Vem är det? Vem är där?!"_

_Skrattande lösgjorde hon sig från skuggorna, tvinnade sitt långa hår runt fingrarna medan hon närmade sig pojken. Utan ljud frambringade hon långa, silvriga trådar ur sin trollstav och innan pojken visste ordet av var han fastbunden._

_"Ensamt i natt." sa hon tyst och lutade sig närmare. "Så ensamt. Hur kommer det sig att smutsskallar alltid får mer sällskap än jag?"_

_Den fastbundne pojken öppnade munnen skakande för att svara, men hon tystade honom._

_"Jag frågade inte dig." hennes långa fingrar med röda naglar letade sig runt pojkens hals, han flämtade till av rädsla. "Men hur kommer det sig, att jag vandrar ensam i natten, och smutsskallar som du håller handen med kärleken?"_

_Hon slängde en blick ner på den lamslagna flickan och släppte pojkens hals.__Han drog efter andan, tacksamt._

_"Men hon får inte vara med och leka." fnittrande vände hon sig mot pojken igen, tryckte trollstaven i sidan på honom och det var bara han som hörde hennes röst i natten som viskade __crucio_

Det hade hunnit bli sent och alla hade dragit sig tillbaka mot sovsalarna när Teddy lyckades hitta Victoire i biblioteket där hon skrev en uppsats i förvandlingskonst som mätte alldeles för många fot. Han log stort när han fick syn på henne och skyndade sig fram. Hon återgäldade leendet när hon fick syn på honom och avslutade sitt skrivande trots att hon ännu inte var klar.

"Teddy!" viskade hon så att inte bibliotekarien skulle komma och schasa bort dem för att de störde tystnaden som rådde innanför bibliotekets dörrar.

"Kommer du med ut?" viskade Teddy tillbaka. "Vi kan gå en promenad så ingen stör."

Hon nickade och samlade snabbt ihop sina saker och stoppade ner dem i väskan. Ute i skenet av stjärnorna var de helt ensamma, för första gången på mycket länge. Teddy tyckte att han hörde en uggla hoa svagt, men inget ljud kunde ta bort honom från stunden nu, bara han och Victoire. Tyst smög hon in sin arm under hans när de närmade sig sjön. Teddy stannade upp och tittade på henne.

"Victoire, jag…"

Han avbröts då han hörde en bekant röst lite längre ner vid stranden. Han snurrade runt och såg ett mycket bekant ansikte tillsammans med tre andra män i långa klädnader.

"Harry!"

Synen av hans gudfar, Harry Potter slog honom med häpnad. Harry tittade upp och fick syn på dem, och log vänligt när han med raska steg skyndade fram till dem.

"Vad gör du här?" väste Teddy. Dels var han arg för att Harry avbrutit den första ensamma stund han haft med Victoire på väldigt länge, men han var även nyfiken vad det kunde vara som drog Harry Potter, chef över aurorkontoret och inte mindre än tre auror till Hogwarts sjön. Harry tittade sig omkring och gjorde sedan ett hastigt tecken till de andra, som genast drog sig från dem för att cirkulera runt området.

"Hej på dig också Teddy." sa Harry och rufsade om honom i håret vilket gjorde att Teddy kände sig som en femåring. Ilsket glodde han på Harry och försökte bortse från Victoires fnissningar.

"Men lägg av. Vad gör du här?"

Harry såg sig snabbt omkring igen som om han ville vara säker att ingen lyssnade på dem, sen lutade han sig närmare.

"Vi har fått in rapporter, tydligen försiggår det något mystiskt här omkring Hogwarts. Vi vet inte riktigt alla detaljer, men någon eller något attackerar mugglarfödda här. Och de är väldigt bra på att sopa igen spåren efter sig."

Harry såg bekymrat på dem och Victiore såg chockad ut. Teddy tittade på Harry med tveksam blick.

"Vad menar du? Hur då attackerar? Och varför vet vi inget om det? Om någon attackerade mugglarfödda borde väl någon på skolan märka det?"

"Som jag sa, de är bra på att sopa igen spåren efter sig. Jag skulle tro att de använder minnesförtrollningar efter sina attacker, så offren inte ska märka vad som hänt." Harry såg plötsligt nästan illamående ut. "Någon sorts sadistisk fascination av att kunna skada mycket längre."

"Här? På Hogwarts?!" sa Teddy och såg helt plötsligt förskräckt ut.

"Ja." Harry såg tveksam ut. "Ni borde inte vara ute såhär sent. Bäst att ni går tillbaka till skolan."

Teddy tittade på Victoire som nickade.

"Vi borde kanske det Teddy." hon kramade hans hand och han log mot henne för att sedan slänga en sista blick mot Harry, som tydligt sa att om han förstört deras kväll i onödan skulle han inte vara glad. Harry följde dem till porten som om han trodde de skulle lyckas råka illa ut på denna korta väg, även fast han var i närheten.

"Sov gott." log han och svepte sen iväg över den stora gräsmattan för att hitta sina arbetskamrater igen.

_Han höll armarna runt hennes midja när ljuset från månen letade sig in genom de fördragna gardinerna. Hennes andedräkt kändes varm mot hans hals, han drog henne tätare intill sig._

_"Varför gick du utan mig?" frågade han lågt och lät handen smeka hennes rygg och nacke. __Hon fnittrade tyst och viskade i hans öra._

_"Du var inte här. Och jag var så väldigt uttråkad och ensam."_

_Han såg henne djupt i ögonen och log sen brett._

_"Och vad fann du?"_

_"Du skulle tyckt om honom, älskling. Han var som ljuv musik i mina öron. Fast han skrek nästan inget alls. Han var så kall. Tuff smutsskalle, kunde man aldrig trott."_

_"Men han måste avslöjat något."_

_"Jag sa ju, jag var uttråkad." hon __lät läpparna snudda vid hans hals, som om hon ville vinna medkänsla. "Bara en liten, liten dos av riktigt smärta."_

_Han höll henne ännu tätare intill sig och kände hennes hjärtslag dunka mot hans revben. _

_"Men de är här nu."_

_Hon lade ett finger på hans läppar och skrattade lågt._

_"Kommer de att förstå?"_

_"Självklart inte." Han smekte hennes kind. "De vet ingenting."_

_"Precis." Hon drog sin hand genom det långa blonda håret som föll i hennes ögon. "Han är bara bra på att lägga sig i, din gudfar."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Du kan aldrig få henne!"_

_En stråle rött ljus och Harry fick utnyttja alla reflexer han någonsin haft i kroppen för att hinna undan. Strålen for tätt förbi hans öra och sprängde loss stora bitar av berget bakom honom. Han rullade in och tog skydd bakom en sten för alla förhäxningar som for kors och tvärs runt omkring. I ljusskenet kunde han se Teddys ansikte, sargat, sårat och svettigt. _

_"Det behöver inte vara såhär Teddy!" han reste sig upp och med all ansträngning hans kropp kunde bidra till kastade han en kraftfull skyddsformel likt en vägg mellan honom och Teddy. "Du behöver inte dö för det här!"_

_Teddy såg vansinnig ut och försökte slå sönder den skyddande barriären med sina bara händer._

_"ALLT DU TAR I DÖR." vrålade han och i ilskan började tårar strömma ner för hans kinder. Han torkade snabbt av dem på ärmen och svalde. "Det är dags att du blir stoppad nu."_

_Innan Harry hann bryta blockaden hade Teddy transfererat sig bort från platsen._

Harry Potter vaknade med ett ryck. Mardrömmarna förföljde honom igen, det som länge varit försvunnet hade tagit sig in i honom igen. Han hade inte drömt mardrömmar sen…

"Pappa?" han avbröt sig i sina tankar och fick syn på Lily som stod vid fotändan av sängen. Ginny vände sig om och tittade med ett öga på sin dotter.

"Pappa, bor det hinkypunkar i din säng också?" hon kröp upp i fotändan av sängen och in i sin pappas famn. Harry skakade leende på huvudet.

"Nej Lily älskling. Har du lyssnat på din storebror nu igen?"

Lily trutade med läpparna och såg tjurigt på honom.

"Men det skulle kunna vara en hinkypunk. Varför skulle du annars skrika?"

Harry såg snabbt på Ginny och klappade sen Lily lugnande på huvudet.

"Ska mamma ta med dig ut till köket och ge dig en kopp choklad så du kan somna om?"

"Ja, kom nu gumman. Låt pappa somna om, han måste till jobbet tidigt imorgon."

Hon slängde en orolig blick på Harry som besvarade den med ett tacksamt leende när hon hand i hand med Lily gick ut ur rummet. Harry lutade sig mot kuddarna och torkade bort svetten från ansiktet med handflatan.

Det hade gått tre månader sen Teddy Lupin och Victoire Weasley försvunnit från Hogwarts, och även vad som kunde verka vara jordens yta. De hade försvunnit utan att lämna spår efter sig, och Harry kunde bara minnas deras sista möte. Victoires skada och Teddys raseri… Mardrömmarna som nu förföljde honom hade aldrig varit så vildsinta som det var nu. Det var _hans_ fel att allt blivit såhär. _Hans_ handlingar…

"Hon har somnat om nu." Ginny hade kommit tillbaka in i sovrummet. "Som en sten. Harry, vad händer?"

Harry gnuggade sina fingrar mot tinningarna och tittade trött på henne.

"Ingenting bara… Mardrömmar igen."

Ginny såg orolig ut och skakade uppgivet på huvudet. Harry förstod henne, förstod att det hade varit alldeles för mycket mardrömmar och alldeles för mycket uppvaknanden mitt i natten den senaste tiden. Han ville förklara, på något sätt ursäkta sitt beteende, men han visste att han inte kunde det. Det var för nära, för svårt, för smärtsamt att förklara att på grund av hans misslyckanden hade hans gudson blivit en livsfarlig trollkarl på rymmen, istället för en ung man med framtidshopp. Så som det borde varit. Harry vände sig om med ryggen mot Ginny, för att slippa förklara. Slippa prata om det. Och hon lät honom låtsas att han somnat om.

Solen hade sedan länge varit uppstigen när Teddy Lupin äntligen slog upp ögonen. Genast vände han sig oroligt om, men Victoire Weasley sov fortfarande lugnt bredvid honom. Försiktigt flyttade han sig närmare och rörde vid hennes kind så ömt att man skulle kunna tro att hennes hud var gjord av glas. Hon rörde lite på sig och öppnade sedan ögonen. Med ett matt leende på läpparna tittade hon på honom. Han kysste henne lika försiktigt som han rört vid hennes kind. Hennes läppar var fortfarande iskalla.

"Hur mår du?" viskade han och hennes ögon såg plötsligt trötta ut.

"Jag vet inte. Och jag kan inte se stjärnorna längre, Teddy."

"Det är för att det är morgon. " han log och lät handen glida genom hennes blonda hår. Hennes leende försvann från läpparna och ögonen tårades plötsligt.

"Varför gör han såhär?" hennes röst var mycket svag, men stadig. Teddys blick mörknade och beskyddande omfamnade han henne. Hon snyftade in i hans klädnad.

"Han förstår inte. Han förstår ingenting. Och han ska få igen för vad han gjort mot dig."

"Jag hoppas det." Victoires leende kom tillbaka och ett skratt kom tyst över hennes läppar. "Jag blir så uttråkad av att vara här."

Teddy smekte försiktigt hennes arm och kysste henne lätt igen.

"Du måste vila nu. Du är för svag ännu."

Hon hade redan slutit ögonen och somnat om när han reste sig upp ur sängen.

Heden låg öde. Harry Potters klädnad var drypande våt av regnet som fallit en halvtimme innan, han hade inte hunnit undan och inte hade han brytt sig om det heller. Regnet blandades med hans svett, och han tittade på klockan. Han var sen.

Som om han hört hans suck, dök en mörk figur upp på heden några meter bort. Harry gick med snabba steg mot personen med dragen trollstav.

"Visa dig."

"Kom igen Potter. Känner du inte igen en gammal vän?"

Draco Malfoy lät huvan falla och Harry kände igen det självgoda flinet som alltid funnits på Dracos läppar, ung som vuxen.

"Man kan aldrig vara nog försiktig Malfoy. Har du hört något nytt?"

Draco skakade suckande på huvudet.

"Det verkar som de slukats upp av jorden. Försvunna. Ingen har sett något, inget vet något. Ingen vill prata om det. Det är illa Harry, verkligen illa. Vad gjorde du med flickan?"

Harry vände blicken bort från Draco och tittade ner i marken.

"Det slog fel. Tillfångatagandet… hon hamnade i vägen. Hon skulle inte varit där."

Draco snörpte ogillande på munnen och sedan tog han upp en karta ur fickan. Ett slag med hans trollstav fick den att lysa.

"Jag vet hur de tänker. De kommer bli hittade när Lupin bestämt sig för att de vill bli funna. Och det bör vara när flickan fått tillbaka krafterna du stal från henne."

"Jag stal inte…" började Harry men Draco avbröt honom.

"Oavsett vilket blev hon berövad sin kraft och du kan inte ens ana vilka effekter det kan ha fått. Du vet inte vad det kan ha blivit av henne, och Lupin… vi vet inte vad det gjort med honom och om…"

"Nej ni vet inte vad det gjort med mig."

Harry och Draco snurrade runt med höjda trollstavar. Harry såg rakt in i ögonen på Teddy Lupin. Hans hånleende spred sig ända in i pupillerna när han såg på sin gudfar.

"Ni försökte ta henne ifrån mig. Du vet vad hon betyder. Och ni försökte ta henne ifrån mig." Teddys ögon brann av raseri. Draco höjde sin trollstav men innan han hann göra något hade Teddy avväpnat dem båda.

"Och jag som trodde att en auror aldrig skulle låta någon förekomma en." han skrattade, galet. "Hade jag fel?"

"Teddy, du måste förstå…"

"Det är DU som inte förstår. Det är du som tror att världen snurrar runt din uppfattning om rätt och fel. Men vem har gjort fel nu Harry? Vem har gjort fel nu?"

Draco tog ett steg närmare Teddy, men innan han ens hunnit blinka till försvar hade Teddy slagit honom till marken.

"Och du ska inte göra något. Du har ingen makt här. För vet ni vad?" Teddy vände blicken mot Harry igen och höjde trollstaven. "Ni tog Victoires krafter från henne. Och så länge hon inte är stark… tar jag något från er."

Harry hann knappt reagera när tunna trådar virades runt hans bröstkorg.

"Teddy, jag…"

"Tyst." Teddy höjde handen och det var som om en osynlig munkavle tystade Harrys röst. "Jag behöver inte lyssna till dig längre. Jag är inte längre den lille pojken vid ditt köksbord som lyssnade på dina lögner. Jag har blivit mer, mer än du någonsin kunnat drömma om att bli. Du är avskyvärd." han spottade på marken vid Harrys fötter. Draco stönade till på marken bredvid dem och Teddy vände blicken mot honom.

"Malfoy. Jag förstår inte ens varför du kommer tillbaka hit. Fick du inte nog sist? Crucio!"

Dracos skrik ekade i natten.

"Och nu…" Teddy vände ryggen mot Harry och höjde sin trollstav på nytt. "Du tog en del av det jag älskar mest, så jag tar en del från dig."

I mörkret syntes en suddig bild av en liten, rödhårig flicka som sov lugnt i sin säng.

"Vänta inte uppe på henne, Harry." Teddy vände sig mot sin gudfar igen och ett leende krökte hans läppar. "Jag kan inte lova att ha henne hemma i tid… och hel"

_"Teddy, hur lyckades du ta henne?" _

_Victoires__ läppar log och hennes fingrar darrade när de försiktigt rörde vid Lilys kind. Teddy skrattade och släppte det skakande barnet och slängde sig på sängen bredvid __Victoire_

_"Åh, du anar inte hur lätt det var min kära."_

_Lilys blå __ögon __vattnades när hon såg på dem. _

_"Hon förstår inte varför hon är här, Teddy." __Victoires__ ögon mötte Lilys. "Vet du vad din pappa har gjort mot oss?"_

_Lily skakade darrande på huvudet_

_"Åh, men din pappa har varit en mycket dum man, Lily."_

_Teddy lade sina armar runt __Victoires__ midja. Hans läppar kysste försiktigt hennes hals._

_"Gå inte för långt bara, __Victoire__Inte för fort fram._

_Victoire__ skrattade och tittade djupt i Lilys ögon._

_"Jag har också varit som du en gång. En gång… för länge sedan… Teddy?"_

_"Ja?"_

_Teddy flyttade sig närmare henne oroligt._

_"Jag tror de kommer hit nu."_

_Teddy svor tyst och flyttade sig försiktigt mot fönstret._

_"Hur kan du höra dem?" _

_Victoire__ skrattade lågt och lade handen på golvet med leendet på läpparna utspritt på hela ansiktet. Ögon glittrade. Lilys dunkande hjärta hördes i takt med tystnaden._

_"De låter värre än vi någonsin gjort" snabbare än någonsin hade hon gripit tag i Lilys arm och smekte med den fria handen flickans __lakansvita__ kind."Det kommer nya dagar, nu." Hon lade försiktigt båda händerna över Lilys ögon och viskade tyst i hennes öra._

_"Så sorgligt att du inte får följa med dem."_

Harry som alltid hade önskat att han aldrig skulle behöva beskåda gravstenar igen.


End file.
